


Stu is pretty cool

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please murder me omg I love Stuart from the Evotech channel, he goes to my school but I don't see him a whole lot, he's really cute too but I think he has a gf.





	

Stuart was pretty funny, but what was really funny was how hard he tried. He took every possible opportunity to make a joke, and they where usually pretty bad, but Alex didn't mind. Alex though Stuart was pretty great, even though he was an upperclassman, and she was a freshman, she still tried to flirt with him, and he was pretty oblivious. Stuart was way more popular than Alex, he was pretty nice though, and he was friends with nearly everyone. He was also really talented, he was in the school's A Capella group and really good at singing. Alex only really got to talk to him during choir concerts.

"Hey Stuart." Alex said shyly as he and his friend charlie walked by.

"Oh hey Alex," he said, stopping to talk to her "what's up, are you okay?" 

"Come on dude, we gotta go rehearse." Said charlie, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead I'll be there in a minute." he said, waving charlie away.

"I-I'm fine." Alex stuttered "I didn't know you knew my name."

"Why wouldn't I, you're a freshman right? are you gonna do choir again next year?" Stuart said, trying to make awkward small talk. 

"Yeah I guess, what about you?" She said blushing.

"Oh I'm a senior so I'll be in college." He responded, shaking his head. 

"Oh right, yeah of course," she felt stupid for forgetting he was a senior. "Well you better go to rehearsal then."

"Yeah, um, see you later 'kay?" Stuart said running of to join the rest of the guys.

Alex watched after him, blushing as she though about how dumb she must have sounded, she was sort of lost in her thoughts when her bff Hayley came up behind her, making obnoxious kissing sounds and taunting her. "Alex and Stuart sitting in a tree K-I-S---"

"Shut up Hayley." Alex Said.

"Well, you do like him, dont you?" Hayley insisted.

"I mean, I guess he's pretty cool." Alex said watching him practice the A Capella piece for the concert.


End file.
